Twins Twins Twins
by Unknowngirl1299
Summary: Austin, Ally, Kim, and Jack are in some way siblings or sibling-in-laws. well read the story to find out. sequel to Kickin' it love story, in Kickin' it, and The helper, in Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

Last time-

"Kim?" I heard what I thought was Austin. I turned around and almost dropped Luke's carrier. "Austin?" I said in shock. "Ally?" I hear Jack say. "Jack?" the girl standing next to Austin said.

Wow this is one crazy day.

Two weeks after twins birth Jack's POV

Kim and I left a week ago with the twins. Right now the whole gang was hanging out at our house. I got my parent's house. The truth was I got my mother and step-father's house. I am glad that I can finally tell everyone the truth. Kim also told us the truth that David wasn't here real father either. I got creped out by both of us keeping the same secret. "My real dad lives in Miami." I said. "Mine too." She said. I got even more scared. We started talking about our family. I learned that twins ran in her family and that she is a twin with the, famous, Austin Moon. Which is creepy because my little sister is, the also famous, Ally Dawson. We were so creped out by how small this world is. We were sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Kim was feeding the twin's and I was watching TV. "Jack, I know you like this show, but get the door." Kim said annoyed. "Okay." I sighed. I went and opened the door. I stood there in shock. The detective that helped us when we accidently let a bunch of robbers know we turned them in. "Jack. Can I come in?" The detective asked. "Yeah, sure." I said. I shut the door and Kim walked in with Rosie. "Who was-""Kim… whose baby is that?" detective Broson. See Kim and I didn't tell anyone except the gang that Kim had was pregnant. "She's mine." Kim said quietly. "I didn't know you had a baby." "Kim, Luke stinks!" Eddie, who was hanging with us for another week, yelled from the living room. "I got to get that, Jack, take your daughter." Kim said handing me my baby. Detective Broson looked at me with a smirk. "Won't you come in?" We walked into the living room and was greeted by everyone. "Hey Detective Broson." Rudy said. "Hello. Is this everyone that helped you with the confessions?" Broson asked. "Yeah why?" "Well your parents and Kim's father," "Step-father" "Step-father escaped." Broson told us. Kim came in the room just in time to hear that. "Are we going into witness protection?" Kim asked. "Yes, this time you are going to Miami. We have a source that half the gang have family there." We all knew about kind and I, but we had no clue about the other family. "I have a cousin name Trish." Jerry stated. "I have a cousin named Dez." Milton stated. "I have an uncle, Jimmy Star, and a cousin, Kira Star." Eddie stated. We smiled and talked about us leaving in about two hours. We need to pack. We could buy twins cribs and stuff there. We packed and left.

Present time Kim's POV

"Oh my God, Austin! What are you doing here?" I asked. My girlfriend's dad owns the store." "Ally what are you doing here?" Jack asked his sister. "You don't recognize Dad's store?" She stated. I couldn't believe it. Austin and Ally are dating!? "Okay we know why we are hear. Why are you here and how do you know each other?" Austin asked. "We are… in the witness protection. A different one. It just puts us with some family in a different state." "Cool so it's just you?" Ally asked. "No, our whole gang is with us." "And why are you in the witness protection." We told them the story, not including Kim getting pregnant and us really getting married. "I can't believe that asshole. My little sister cannot get married until she is 22." Austin said. Jack looked worried. "Actually, Austin, Jack and I are married." "WHAT!" "Austin calm down. We are engaged." Ally said. "What and why are you marrying my little sister?" Jack asked. "Jack, Austin both of you stop." I said. "Ally and I are getting married because we are in love." Austin said. "So did Kim and me." Jack said. Just then Rosie started crying. "If we are done with this, I need to feed the twins." I said. "The twins are playing with their toys behind the counter." Ally said. "I mean my- don't tell me you have twin babies too." "They are two and you also have twin babies?" Ally questioned me. We started talking about twins. While the boys had another little battle. Luke started crying and that broke our conversations. "Kim I think there is a practice room upstairs." Jack said. "Jack." Ally threw him some keys. We walked up the stairs with Rosie and Luke. "This is awkward." "Yep." We fed the babies and went down stairs.

Downstairs Ally's POV

"I can believe they are back." "I know I can't believe Kimmy is married and a mother." "To my brother." "Austin I told you before do not call me Kimmy." I heard Kim say. "Kimmy it's alright." Jack said. Kim smiled and told him. "You're right Jackie." "Jack Kim I want to introduce you to your niece and nephew. This is Michael Jackson Anderson Moon and Angelina Kimberly Beulah Moon." I introduced them to our twin's "Aw you name them after us. This is Rosalina Allyson Laura Brewer and Lucas Austin, even though he will be mad when he is older, Monica Brewer." Kim said. "Aw I guess we had the same idea." I said. "Well we would love to stay and chat but we need to find an apartment." "Why don't y-""Guys guess whose cousin is in town." Trish interrupted me. "Wow this is the smallest world. Jerry you never told us that Austin Moon's, who is my brother, manager is your cousin." Kim said. "And Milton's his director's cousin." Jerry said. Just then Jimmy walked in with a boy and Kira. "Everyone I want to introduce-""Hi Eddie. This is the smallest world." Jack said. "Wait you know my nephew?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah, he is a great friend." Kim said. I never seen a world that is so small that two totally different groups could have so much in common. "Ok, before this happened I was trying to say, Jack Kim, you can stay with us." I finished the sentence. "That's a great idea." Kim said. We went over to the house.

At The Austin and Ally's house Jack's POV

WOW! Their house is huge! "Okay well I would say any room on the third floor but Dez and Trish got together and moved in." Ally said shuttering. "That was Ally's worst fear. Take any room on the second floor and you will not have to bunk up but it would be okay if the bfs and gfs wanted to share a room." Austin said. Kim, Milton, Julie, Jerry, Mika, Rudy, Sam, and I were staying at my sister and her fiancée's house. "Kim you want an extra room for the babies?" Ally asked Kim. Kim was busy playing with Rosie and Luke. "No, but do you have some cribs that we can use?" I answered for her. "Yeah." Austin said. "I'll help you bring them to your room." He said. We left the living room with all the guys with us because they were helping.

Kim's POV

The boys left so it was just us girls. "Kim the babies are asleep let them be." Julie said. "It's alright, I understand, I didn't stop watching them every second until they were a year and a half." Ally defended me. "Ok, enough about the babies and toddlers." "Good idea. Let's talk we need to get to know each other." I said. We sat down and Ally asked. "How do you know Jack?" "Well he comes to the same dojo as me and we are partners for sparring." I said. Trish looked up and goes. "Wait Jerry mentioned something about you two. Didn't you two go to the international Partner sparring tournament in Australia?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh my God I loved you in that you were so coordinated. The best thing that I can do with Dez is make zalien movies." "That is pretty cool. Do you have any pancake mix I have been wanting pancakes since the plane landed." I asked Ally. "Wow you are defiantly Austin's sister. I need a pickle anyways." "Wow you are defiantly Jack's sister." We walked to the Kitchen.

Austin's POV

Jack and I were busy putting together cribs so we weren't talking much. "So how do you know Kim?" I asked him. "We are sparring partners and best friends" "That's sweet." I said as we finished up putting the cribs together. The rest of the boys went and had a date night (besides Rudy, Sam, and Eddie, they had a guy's night.). "I'm going to get some pancakes you want anything?" I asked Jack. "Have any pickles?" "You are defiantly Ally's brother." "And you are defiantly Kim's Brother." We laughed and went to the kitchen.

ALRIGHT IT MIGHT NOT BE A GOOD CHAPTER BUT I DID MY BEST IF YOU WANT TO PLEASE PC ME SOME CHAPTER IDEAS. I HAVE A COUPLE AND I WANT YOU TO VOTE FOR THEM IN COMMENTS BY PUTTING THE NUMBER.

JACK AND AUSTIN TRY TO TEACH ALLY AND KIM HOW TO DANCE.

KIM AND JACK END UP IN THE BAND WITH AUSTIN AND ALLY.

MEGAN COMES TO THE HOUSE AND STARTS "DATING" SAM.

THE GUYS HAVE A GUYS NIGHT.

THE GIRLS HAVE A GIRLS NIGHT.

JACK AND KIM'S PARENTS FIND OUT THEY ARE HOME.

OF COURSE I WILL DO SOME CHAPTERS WHERE JACK AND KIM'S STEP FAMILIES FIND THEM.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I know I haven't uploaded in a long time. I started school and that took a lot from me. I am bored so I am going to do number 2 1 and 6, the most requested chapters, now. I hope you enjoy it and again sorry about the waiting.

Later that week Kim's POV

It's been almost a week since Jack, Eddie, Mika, Jerry, Julie, Milton, Rudy, Sam, and I moved in with Austin and Ally. All of the gang is hanging out with Dez and Trish today, so Austin and Ally decided that Jack and I should go to the studio with them. We got there and went to the sound booth. "And this is where we record the magic." "That is so neat, I want to try," Jack said. I agreed. We went into the sound booth and decided which song we wanted to sing.

**LYIN' HERE WITH YOU SO CLOSE TO ME**

**IT'S HARD TO FIGHT THESE FEELINGS WHEN IT FEELS SO HARD TO BREATHE**

**I'M CAUGHT UP IN THIS MOMENT, CAUGHT UP IN YOUR SMILE**

**I'VE NEVER OPENED UP TO ANYONE**

**SO HARD TO HOLD BACK WHEN I'M HOLDING YOU IN MY ARMS**

**WE DON'T NEED TO RUSH THIS, LET'S JUST TAKE IT SLOW**

**JUST A KISS ON YOUR LIPS IN THE MOONLIGHT **

**JUST A TOUCH OF THE FIRE BURNING SO BRIGHT**

**AND I DON'T WANT TO MESS THIS THING UP **

**NO, I DON'T WANT TO PUSH TOO FAR**

**JUST A SHOT IN THE DARK THAT YOU JUST MIGHT**

**BE THE ONE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MY WHOLE LIFE**

**SO BABY, I'M ALRIGHT WITH JUST A KISS GOODNIGHT**

**I KNOW THAT IF WE GIVE THIS A LITTLE TIME**

**IT'LL ONLY BRING US CLOSER TO THE LOVE WE WANNA FIND**

**IT'S NEVER FELT SO REAL, NO, IT'S NEVER FELT SOR RIGHT**

**JUST A KISS ON YOUR LIPS IN THE MOONLIGHT **

**JUST A TOUCH OF THE FIRE BURNING SO BRIGHT**

**NO, I DON'T WANT TO MESS THIS THING UP **

**I DON'T WANT TO PUSH TOO FAR**

**JUST A SHOT IN THE DARK THAT YOU JUST MIGHT **

**BE THE ONE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MY WHOLE LIFE**

**SO BABY, I'M ALRIGHT WITH JUST A KISS GOODNIGHT**

**NO, I DON'T WANT TO SAY GOODNIGHT**

**I KNOW IT'S TIME TO LEAVE **

**BUT YOU'LL BR IN MY DREAMS**

**TONIGHT, TONIGHT, TONIGHT**

**JUST A KISS ON YOUR LIPS IN THE MOONLIGHT **

**JUST A TOUCH OF THE FIRE BURNING SO BRIGHT**

**AND I DON'T WANT TO MESS THIS THING UP **

**I DON'T WANT TO PUSH TOO FAR**

**JUST A SHOT IN THE DARK THAT YOU JUST MIGHT**

**BE THE ONE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MY WHOLE LIFE**

**SO BABY, I'M ALRIGHT**

**OH, LET'S DO THIS RIGHT WITH JUST A KISS GOODNIGHT**

**WITH A KISS GOODNIGHT, KISS GOODNIGHT**

As we finished the song, we walk out of the booth and smile. "Oh My God, Kim Jack you never told us you could sing." Ally said. "Yeah Kim and I sing when we are alone. But not that much." Jack says rubbing his arm. Austin and Ally exchanged some looks that made me a little nervous. I have no clue what those two are thinking. "Kim, how would you and Jack like to perform with us in the next concert?" Austin asked. Jack grabs me before I could reject. "We would love to."

**Home Jacks POV**

Kim and I were sitting in our home playing with the twins. "Baby, we have been here for almost two months and we have not seen either of our parents. Let's go see them tomorrow and introduce the twins." "Ok" Kim says.

We walk downstairs to tell Austin and Ally. "Hey do you want to go see our parents tomorrow with us." I ask Austin. "Well sure but I did not end things when I moved out on the best ends." He replies. Luke starts to cry so we went back to the room to put them to sleep. When we got them to sleep Austin and Ally came in quietly. "We got our twins down for the night, hopefully. Want to watch a movie." "Sure let's ask the others too."

We get the others and start to watch the movies. We ended up falling asleep in the living room each person cuddling up with the love of our life.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a super long time. I have been busy and I have been spending most of my free time talking to my boyfriend. I am still waiting for the next episode of Kickin' It and I think I have the newest couple of episodes for Austin and Ally recorded. I do not own Kickin' It Austin and Ally or just a kiss. I love that song if anyone is looking for it. It is by lady antebellum. I will try to update once a week on Saturdays. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

OK SO I AM TRYING TO KEEP UP THE ONCE A WEEK IF I MISS A WEEK IT IS NOT MY FAULT.

In front of the Kim's parent's house Kim's POV

Jack, Ally, Austin and I were standing in front of my parent's house. I rang the bell and Austin and I stood in front of the rest. Ally and Jack had both of the twins. "Hell- Kim! Austin!" My stepmom said as she opened the door. She gave us each a hug and went to get Dad. He came out and saw Austin. "Oh I see you are back. Did you finally get rid of that so called family of yours?" He asked Austin. "No, Dad, I just came with Kim because she is living with me, Ally, and the twins." "Really and why doesn't she come live with the father that is old enough to raise a child?" "Because then you would end up kicking me out too." I said. "And why would I kick out the only child that has not made me a grandfather?" "You have another child? Because if so you are the grandfather of my precious babies." Dad looked really confused so I walk over to Jack and took Rosie. Jack brought Luke. "Dad, this is Jack, my husband and the father of my babies. This is Rosie and Luke." I said. As soon as I finished Dad shut the door. "Great I knew this was going to happen let's just go." Austin said. We went to the car and put the kids in their car seats.

Jack's POV

When we got in the car I noticed that Kim was about to cry. I asked her what's wrong and she said that her real father was nicer than her stepfather. I couldn't stand watching someone making her cry. I got out of the car and went to that front door. I banged on the door. Kim's dad opened the door. "Oh it's you." He said. "LOOK I NEVER WANTED TO DO THIS TO KIM I DIDN'T WANT HER TO HAVE KIDS WHEN SHE WAS ONLY EIGHTTEEN BUT IT HAPPENED AND BECAUSE THAT MONSTROSITY OF A STEPFATHER AND MY STEPFATHER SHE IS NOW MY AMAZING WIFE AND IF YOU MAKE HER CRY AGAIN YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF THE NEXT DAY IF I HAVE A SAY IN IT. YOU ARE SUPOST TO PROTECT HER AND STOP HER FROM CRYING BUT YOU ARE THE REASON WE CAME HERE TODAY. AUSTIN TRIED TO TELL US THIS WOULD HAPPEN BUT SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM. BUT HE WAS RIGHT. YOU ARE A CRUEL CRUEL MAN." I yelled at him. After I finished I just walked away and got in the car. We started driving to mine and Ally's dad's house.

Ally and Jack's parent's house Ally's POV

We got to mine and Jack's dad's house. We all got out and did the same thing that we did at Kim and Austin's dad's house but this time it was jack and me in the front. We rang the bell and stood there. My dad came out and saw Jack and me. "Ally Jack! What are you doing here?" He asked. "I wanted to introduce you to some special people in my life." Jack said. Dad looked at Jack. "Who?" "Dad, this is my wife, Kim, my beautiful baby girl, Rosie, and my amazingly awesome son, Luke." Jack said as Kim and their twins walked up and I stepped back. "Awe." Look at these cute little kids."


End file.
